icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dallas Stars players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Dallas Stars (1993–94 to present) of the National Hockey League (NHL). This list does not include players from the Minnesota North Stars, Oakland Seals, California Golden Seals, and Cleveland Barons of the NHL. Goalies Retired jersey or elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame A *Greg Adams, *Keith Aldridge, *Jason Arnott, *Donald Audette, *Sean Avery, B *Krys Barch, *Matthew Barnaby, *Stu Barnes, *Dave Barr, *Bob Bassen, *Nolan Baumgartner, *Ed Belfour, *Brad Berry, *Allan Bester, *James Black, *Nikolai Borschevsky, *Jason Botterill, *Joel Bouchard, *Philippe Boucher, *Tyler Bouck, *Zac Boyer, *Neil Brady, *Neal Broten, *Paul Broten, *Rob Brown, *Benoit Brunet, *Valeri Bure, *Petr Buzek C *Guy Carbonneau, *Paul Cavallini, *Shawn Chambers, *Ryan Christie, *Shane Churla, *Chris Conner, *Shayne Corson, *Patrick Cote, *Sylvain Cote, *Russ Courtnall, *Mike Craig, *Brandon Crombeen, D *Ulf Dahlen, *Trevor Daley, *Kevin Dean, *Gerald Diduck, *Rob DiMaio, *Ted Donato, *Gord Donnelly, *Mike Donnelly, *Peter Douris, *Aaron Downey E *Pelle Eklund, *Dan Ellis, *Loui Eriksson, *Bob Errey, *John Erskine, *Dean Evason F *Kelly Fairchild, *Brent Fedyk, *Todd Fedoruk, *Manny Fernandez, *Mark Fistric, *Iain Fraser G *Dave Gagner, *Steve Gainey, *Aaron Gavey, *Luke Gazdic, *Brent Gilchrist, *Niklas Grossman, *Bill Guerin, *Sergei Gusev H *Niklas Hagman, *Jeff Halpern, *Todd Harvey, *Derian Hatcher, *Kevin Hatcher, *Greg Hawgood, *Johan Hedberg, *Sami Helenius, *Corey Hirsch, *Benoit Hogue, *Johan Holmqvist, *Tony Hrkac, *Bill Huard, *Brett Hull I *Arturs Irbe J *Ric Jackman, *Dan Jancevski, *Jim Johnson, *Jussi Jokinen, *Duane Joyce K *Valeri Kamensky, *Niko Kapanen, *Mike Keane, *Dan Keczmer, *Mike Kennedy, *Dan Kesa, *Trent Klatt, *Jon Klemm L *Marc LaBelle, *Mike Lalor, *Jamie Langenbrunner, *Mark Lawrence *Grant Ledyard, *Greg Leeb, *Jere Lehtinen, *Claude Lemieux, *Junior Lessard, *Alan Letang, *Doug Lidster, *Juha Lind, *Eric Lindros, *Craig Ludwig, *Warren Luhning, *Brad Lukowich, *Jyrki Lumme, *Joel Lundqvist, *Roman Lyashenko M *John MacLean, *Pat MacLeod, *Jeff MacMillan, *Sergei Makarov, *Manny Malhotra, *Dave Manson, *Daniel Marois, *Grant Marshall, *Richard Matvichuk, *Alan May, *Randy McKay, *Jim McKenzie, *Mike McPhee, *Antti Miettinen, *Corey Millen, *Jeff Mitchell, *Willie Mitchell, *Mike Modano, *Jaroslav Modry, *Jim Montgomery, *Andy Moog, *Gavin Morgan, *Brenden Morrow, *Kirk Muller, *Craig Muni, *Chris Murray N *Ladislav Nagy, *Mike Needham, *Joe Nieuwendyk, *Janne Niinimaa, *Matt Niskanen, *Mattias Norstrom, *Teppo Numminen O *Lyle Odelein, *David Oliver, *Steve Ott P *Pavel Patera, *Scott Pellerin, *Nathan Perrott, *Robert Petrovicky, *Derek Plante, *Vojtech Polak, *Jamie Pushor Q R *Dave Reid, *Mike Ribeiro, *Brad Richards, *Travis Richards, *Stéphane Robidas, *Martin Rucinsky S *Lubomir Sekeras, *Brent Severyn, *Jonathan Sim, *Tommy Sjodin, *Jarrod Skalde, *Martin Skoula, *Brian Skrudland, *Blake Sloan, *Derrick Smith, *Mike Smith, *Patrik Stefan, *Tobias Stephan, *Jeremy Stevenson, *Jim Storm, *Jaroslav Svoboda, *Don Sweeney, *Darryl Sydor T *Chris Tancill, *Chris Therien, *Scott Thornton, *Mark Tinordi, *Mathias Tjarnqvist, *Mike Torchia, *Patrick Traverse, *Ron Tugnutt, *Marty Turco, *Roman Turek, *Pierre Turgeon U V *Rob Valicevic, *Shaun Van Allen, *Jarkko Varvio, *Pat Verbeek W *Darcy Wakaluk, *Jordan Willis, *Brad Winchester, *Randy Wood, *Mark Wotton, *Jamie Wright X Y *Scott Young, Z *Peter Zezel, *Doug Zmolek, *Sergei Zubov References *hockeydb.com Category:Dallas Stars Category:National Hockey League lists